when all comes down
by jiyongxD
Summary: The walking dead as spread, human kind is fading, but 7 people who are still fighting to win and end this. will they win? or not? who will survive? i know i suck at summaries. rated m for ecchiness saeko/ takashi takashi/ shizuka rei/ OC kohta/ saya.
1. Chapter 1

Title: when all comes down.

Author: JiyongxD (for the fan fiction)

Fandom: (This is the source of the original work): HOTD high school of the dead

Rating: PG 13 or Rated M for language and ecchiness

Pairing: Takashi/ Saeko, Saya/ Kohta, Rei/ OC, Shizuka/ Takashi

Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD I will kind of change the characters because I want to make it more different than the anime a little.

Bold-important, italics-thoughts/ flashbacks

This is going to take place after the ova

**Chapter 1: just the beginning.**

It was in the morning, the group was getting ready to go. _"Why am I still thinking about her? I mean my only love interest is Rei." _Thought a 17 year old Komuro Takashi. "Takashi, whatcha doing? "Asked an orange haired with a busty chest. "Nothing Rei." Replied Takashi. "I want to know!" Yelled Miyamoto Rei. "Rei, stop being so nosey." "Then when are you going to stop treating me like I am a kid! I'm not Alice!" yelled Rei. "I will when you matured." Said Takashi. "Besides you need to grow some more boobs to attract more men." "Stop teasing me!" "Well bye!" Takashi left her with a mouth wide open. _"Does that mean he will like me more because I have more boobs? I gotta ask Ms. Shizuka!" thought Rei._ "Hey Takashi what took you long?" asked a chubby looking boy with glasses. "Nothing much Kohta." Replied Takashi. "Anyways where should we crash tonight?" asked Hirano Kohta. "What are we missing and what supplies do we need?" asked Takashi. "Well we are less on ammunition and food, especially clothing." "OK, so when everyone is done bathing well go to mall and find some things that we need." "Smart ass." Mumbled Kohta. "What?" "Nothing, nothing. "Hey you two mind helping me?" said the pink haired girl, busty chest, short-ish, with glasses. "Sure thing Ms. Tagaki Saya. But help with what?" asked the two boys. "Idiots! Help me put my things in the car!" "Yes ma'am!" the boys yelled.

Time skip

"Kumoro-kun so about last time, when we were at the island, um, I heard you were thinking about me? Is it true?" asked the purpled haired girl. She had a big bust size and was tall and carrying a wooden katana with her as always. Her name was Saeko Busujima. "Ah well, um, you see I was, um…" said Takashi. "It's ok, you can _**answer me some other time**_, ok?" smiled Saeko. "_Kawaii!" thought Takashi. "Why is she so cute? She's even cuter than Shizuka-sensei and even Rei."_ "Kumoro- Kun let's get in the car." "O-Ok." Takashi stuttered_. "Out of all the girls, why did I dream of her? I would like if I dreamt of all of the girls…..Muahhahahaha boobies!"_ Takashi thought to himself while his nose was dripping blood. "I'm going to lose a lot of blood." Takashi got in the car and was in the middle of Rei and Saeko. Rei was holding his arms and pushing herself towards him. Saeko was just staring out of the window. "Rei? What are you doing?" asked Takashi. "Nothing, nothing I just like doing this." Rei said seductively. "Y-Y-Yeah..." said Takashi blushing_. "Why is Rei always like this I mean I am happy that she is acting like this towards me but I kind of don't because when Hisashi died she's always sticking around me it's like she wants to replace Hisashi __s towards me bbut i Saeko. Rei was holding his arms and pushing herself towards him. Saeko w__with me? Well we do have a big day tomorrow. Maybe I should forget everything and go to sleep."_

In the morning Rei was the first one to wake up except for Shizuka and Kohta. The orange haired girl turned towards Takashi who was still sleeping and stared at Saeko who was lying on his crotch. Suddenly she took he hands and turned it into a fist and punched Takashi. "Ow! What was that for? I was sleeping!" said Takashi half awake. "You like that don't you?" Rei said pointing towards Saeko. "Huh?" Takashi said "Euh!"He said and shivered when he saw Saeko laying her head on his crotch and is sucking on her thumb. "Huh? Are we there yet?" asked just awoken Saeko. "Oh hey Kumoro-Kun. You just woke up?" "Y-Y-Yeah." Said Takashi. "Hey Saeko-Senpai why do you sleep and suck your thumb like a baby?" asked Rei. "Oh I uh sorry!" said Saeko. "I think it's cute!" blurted Takashi. Everyone on the car stared at Takashi then at Saeko then turned towards angry Rei. "You just angered the orange haired beast." commented Saya. "T-T-T-TA-TA-TA-TAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" yelled an angry orange haired girl. She grabbed onto his collar and shook him vigorously. "ANSWER ME!" "I mean she, she looks like a baby! Yeah babies are cute! But not like you!" said Takashi. "Hm? Really?" said Rei as she put Takashi down gently and patted is head. "What a good boy!" "Y-Yeah a g-good boy!" replied Takashi.

The group arrived at the mall and was just walking in when suddenly 2 shadows came closer to them. "Hey are those the walking dead?" asked Kohta. "I don't know and I don't want to know." Said Takashi. "Takashi-Kun, I'm scared." Said Shizuka, the big busty blonde in her late 20's. She was wearing a white t shirt and a ripped skirt. Her name was Shizuka Marikawa, a nurse. "It's ok I'll be there for you always! To protect you! Right?" Takashi said smiling. The nurse's cheek went from normal to red. _"I must say, even though she's 26, she looks like she's 18. She is damn pretty. Wait why am I thinking about a nurse? Well, all nurses are hot!" Takashi thought. "Do I have a thing for her? No, no I do not she is just a dumb, big breasted, sexy blond!" _"Hey Takashi I think that thing is human." said Rei "Takashi?" The next thing you know Takashi's nose was like a river. Nosebleed. "Y-Yeah?" He replied. Suddenly he snapped out form his daydream and came to reality. "Oh yeah it does look like human, try talking to it." He said. The Saeko the purpled hair stepped up and said "Hey are you human or what?" she asked. Everyone sweat dropped. "I think their human." Said Saeko "Because if they were Zombies they would've walked really slower." "True." Said Takashi. "Yeah we're humans!" the stranger replied. The person came running towards them and spoke "You guys survivors?" "Yeah we are. Hey you want to join us because well there aren't a lot of survivors and it might be dangerous." Asked Takashi. "Takashi! We don't even know him!" yelled Rei. Takashi ignored Rei and continued. "Do you?" "I would love to!" he replied. "But are you bitten?" asked Saeko. Everyone sweat dropped. "Uh no?" "Ok gooooodddd." "Hey since you're with us, do you happen to have food, clothing, and ammunition?" asked Takashi. "Um I have some for me, but I can take you to where the treasure of living is." Said the stranger, "Oh and by the way my name Is Lee Ji sun. I'm Korean. I just came here to visit my mom and dad but when I just got off the plane, people were attacking people. But that's when I knew there were such things as ZOMBIES!" "Oh well that's nice anyways Ji sun can you show us where it is?" asked Takashi. "Yeah sure but call me Jii." Said Jii. "Ok."

After the group got their supplies of things they got in the car but something stopped them. "Hey guys, I have a car and well it's bigger than this one and there's like a bed, couch, and a TVs, plus a portable refrigerator, you guys want to ride mines instead? It's an RV." asked Jii. "No!" yelled Rei out of the blue. "I don't trust you!" "Rei." Said Takashi. "Sure we would love to!" yelled Shizuka. "Please Takashi!" "Well we have to ask the others. Kohta how about you?" "As long as it has a bed, TVs, food, and guns then I'm ok!" "Fatty!" yelled Saya. "Saya?" asked Takashi. "Yeah sure but as long as it's big." "Saeko-San?" "Eh I'm ok with it. But does it have a bathroom?" asked Saeko. "Um Saeko-san…" said Takashi. "Yeah it has a plug INS, bed, couches, TVs, refrigerators, and a bathroom with a bath tub." Replied Jii. "Now shall I take you to the Rv 2022?" "I still don't like you." said Rei. "You will come to like me right? Ms. Grumpy pants." Said Jii smirking. "W-Wh-Wh-why you..." "Rei calm down!" Takashi said. "Let's just go…"

_**Hi as you all know I made up the RV for fun…**_

_**And the information of Ji sun**_

_**Name- Lee Ji sun**_

_**Age- 22**_

_**Job- a director/ artist**_

_**Status- alive**_

_**Weapon- a gun (any king of gun)**_

_**Hobbies- likes to tease mean girls *coughs* Rei.**_

_**Dislikes- betrayers, people who steals his food, and flat chested girls.**_

_**Likes- coffee, girls, shoes, and shades.**_

_**Specialties- Aiming, running, and throwing.**_


	2. mayhem in the car! Rei versus JIi sun!

**Reminder: I do not own High school of the dead and its characters. If I did own it I would make Takashi with saeko or Shizuka. I dislike Rei no offense to you Rei lovers.**

_**Chapter 2- Mayhem in the car Rei versus Ji sun!**_

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Rei. "You're hitting every Zombie there is!"

"Well, excuse me Miss Orange Grumpy girl isn't killing Zombies what were supposed to do?" Ji sun spoke quietly back.

"Hey, what's going on here? I was trying to sleep." Groaned Takashi. "This is just troublesome isn't it?"

"Well I was just driving and killing some Zombies when this girl here keeps on yelling at me. She sounds like my mom." Ji sun said.

"Tell me about it. She keeps on nagging me every time I'm with a girl." Takashi said while sitting down. Just then plate was thrown towards Ji sun and Takashi. The Two boys turned around and looked at Rei who was glowing.

"Is it just me or is she glowing?" Said Ji sun quietly.

"It's not just you…" said Takashi. "Rei calm down, we were just teasing you."

"Next time you say something, think about it before you say it, and next time it's going to be your head that smashes." Said Rei.

"Um…I think I need some more rest…Bye!" said Takashi.

"Oi Takashi! You're just going to betray me aren't you?" yelled Ji Sun. Ji Sun turned towards Rei and spoke "Well hello don't you look hot! You know I was once called the fashion king Hehehe."

"Shut up and drive!" Rei said.

Rei got up and was about to leave but Ji Sun suddenly grabbed her arms and yanked her. "What the hell are you doing? What's the matter with you? Let go!" Rei said. Rei jerked her arms away from him and say his facial expressions sadden.

"O-oh I'm really sorry Rei." JI sun said really softly and he went back to driving "Hey, I know it's really troublesome towards you but can you stay with me a little please because I don't want to be alone."

"You should've said that before yanking my arm." Rei said. "Sure I'll stay with you but only for a few minutes, I'm really tired.

Ji sun nodded.

The two of them were talking and laughing.

"You know they do look like a couple." Said Saya. Saya was looking down to her feet and sighing like there was something that was really bothering her.

"What's wrong? Sad? Depressed? Tell me." Said Takashi.

"Neh, Takashi do not get the wrong idea because I really don't like you." Saya said softly. "But how does love feel I mean you've been in love with Rei once. I mean does it feel sad, warm, or good? But I hate you! Well I don't necessarily hate you but I like you as a friend."

"Ah with the love thing again huh? Well to be honest I really don't know how love feels. I mean I admit I once had feelings for Rei once but I don't know if I still have feelings for her anymore. It just feels really different now. I really don't know but I think when your heart beats really fast and it feels warm when you see that person or when you're near them." Takashi said. Takashi turned towards Saeko then at Shizuka. "I just don't know but when I feel that feeling I'll tell you! Just wait and I'll tell you what love is!"

Saya nodded and spoke "Ok, I'll wait for your answers and by the way just so you know, a girl likes a boy when he acts like himself not someone else, also that when they're there when the girl needs them." Saya said. "But don't get the wrong idea I dislike you, I don't have strong feelings for you only as a friend."

"I know even if I had feelings for you or you have feelings for me, we still wouldn't be together because of them." Takashi commented. "Well see ya I'm going to sleep."

Takashi was walking towards the couch and lied down and spoke "What is love huh?" was the last thing he said before dozing off.

`In the morning everyone woke up and was at an island, a small one though. "Where are we anyways? What the hell did you take us?" Rei said turning towards Ji Sun.

"Hey! We were being chased! I was just trying to protect everyone for your information! Ms. Orange Grump head!" Yelled Ji Sun

"No you weren't! You were just trying to be cool!" said Rei.

"Really? The word cool?" said Ji sun "That is an old, old, old, old, old, old….word."

"Shut up! At least I don't say something more than 3 times!" Rei said.

"Heh? Oh really? At least I don't wear old clothes and filthy clothes!"

"Shut up! At least I'm not Korean!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh" gasps JI sun "That is just so racists! At least I don't bleed from that place I bet you got a stain from it!"

"Th-th-that's how we girls are! At least we girls have kids!" Rei replied

"Riiiggghhhhtttt. You can't even make up a comeback!"

"You two, shut up! For once please!" yelled Saeko. "You two don't want to wake up Shizuka and Takashi when they're in heaven sleeping. Last night he wasn't really sleeping." Said Saeko shaking her head. "If you two don't want to be beaten with the king and queen of sleeping than I suggest you two should shut up!"

"Yeah JI Sun! She was talking about you!" Rei snapped.

"Me? Me? I should be the one who's saying that! She was talking to you orange head!" Ji Sun snapped back

"Umm I was talking to both of you guys…" Saeko said "Never mind."

Saeko walked away. The two of them were still arguing but it only got louder. But just then two shadows were behind them glowing blue-ish and black color. "U-U-Um, Jii th-th-their right be-behind us right…" Rei said softly.

"Yes…" Ji Sun said.

"Hehehe you two should go to hell!" The two strangers said.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Rei and Ji Sun and the same time.

"BAM!"

"Owwie…" said Rei. "This is your entire fault!"

"My fault? You were the first one who started this anyways!" replied Ji Sun.

"It's both of your fault." Said Saeko. "I was talking to both of you. But you guys didn't listen."

"Anyways we should go because we attracted a lot of Zombies already." Said Kohta.

"Yeah we should." Said Saya. "I'm just agreeing because it sounds right!"

"Thank you Tagaki-san! It means a lot to me!" smiled and spoke Kohta.

"Hmp!"

"We should go and this time don't put Jii next to Rei in the night or during dawn." Said Takashi.

"Takashi you're so smart" said Rei.

"Me and Saeko-san or Shizuka-sensei will do it together." Said Takashi. _"Hehehe this time I get to have a good look at those babies! Hmm which one should I start at the chest or the butt? Muahhahahaha! Wait since when did I become a huge pervert?"_ Takashi thought.

"Hey Komuro-Kun are you alright? Do you have a cold?" asked Saeko while touching his forehead. "You seem fine to me."

"Yeah Takashi-Kun, your bleeding quite a lot." Said Shizuka.

"Aniya! It's nothing really." Said Takashi. _"Hohoho more boobies jiggling! Jiggle, Jiggle! Or wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!" _He thought. Just then Takashi was knocked down.

"You were thinking something perverted!" Yelled Rei.

"No… I wasn't…" replied Takashi.

"It was about me! Isn't it! I know no one can resist my body!" said Rei.

Everyone sweat dropped

"Um…Takashi is she always like this?" asked Ji Sun.

"Sadly yes."

"Rei in the car so we can go!" said Shizuka.

"Neh, Komuro-kun when have you started liking Miyamoto?" asked Saeko. "I just wanted to know."

"Well I don't know… To be Honest, I think I never really did like her or fall in love with her… I never had felt what love is…" Takashi sad softly.

"I heard that when you're in love, you fell happier than ever, your heart beats fast, and your heart is really warm." Said Saeko.

"Yeah, I think so but I'll tell you and Saya what it really feels like." Said Takashi.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." The two of them pinky promised with their pinky's.

"Koooommmmuuuuurrrrrrooooooo- kkuuuuuunnnnn." Said Shizuka. She reached over to him and hugged him, her breasts were bouncing in his face and she slid her hand towards his pants almost touching it or squeezing it but he grabbed her hands.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing Shizuka-sensei?" asked Takashi. _"Her boobs are so big, what did she eat when she was young? I have never seen any boobs bigger than hers! What am I turning into?"_ thought Takashi.

"Komuro-kun your so cuteeeee, here's your rewards~." Shizuka said. She reached over to his cheek and pecked it. "You like your reward~ I can give you more if you ask me."

"Ko-Mur-o-ku-n" said Saeko glowing. "What d-d-do you think you're doing?"

"Saeko-San? C-cal-calm do-down!" said Takashi.

"Ara, Ara, jealous aren't we Saeko, you can kiss him if you want but I want to kiss him even more!" yelled Shizuka.

"This is going to be a long, long, long night." Sighed Takashi.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ji Sun. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry? What kind of answer is that!" yelled Rei.

"Hey what's going on here?" asked Takashi.

"What is going on?" said Saya.

"Can't you two just get along for once?" said Saeko and Shizuka.

Kohta just sighed.

"He was doing perverted stuff to me!" Yelled Rei.

"He was?" said Takashi. "Dude you messed with the wrong girl."

"I thought you were a different girl!" yelled JI Sun back.

"I'm the only orange haired girl here!" Replied Rei.

Everyone burst into laughter. "Bro, nice one! I haven't seen that one in decades!" Laughed Takashi.

"Well what if I uh I was messing with you then!" said Ji Sun.

Everyone calmed down and Takashi spoke "What did you even do to her?"

"He squeezed my butt." Said Rei blushing.

"Your good." Whispered Takashi to Ji Sun. "She likes her butt to be touched a lot. Trust me, my best friend Hisashi said that, they had sex."

"Oh….That makes me want to do it even more!" said Ji Sun.

"Do what?" asked Rei

"Nothing, nothing."

Just then they heard moans from the streets.

"Looks like they're here huh?" said Saeko.

"This is just a pain in the ass!" yelled Takashi "it's time for Kickass!"


End file.
